starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Outer Rim Territories
thumb|225px|Kort over [[Galaksen.]] Outer Rim Territorierne, eller bedre kendt som 'Outer Rim, blev en betegnelse for alle planeter uden for Mid Rim. Outer Rim var det sidste beboede sted i Galaksen før Wild Space og de ukendte regioner. Der var mange ufremkommelige og primitive verdener. Under Mandaloran Krigene, valgte Mandalorianerne Outer Rim til at begynde deres felttog imod Republikken. I 124 BBY, erklærede det galaktiske senat Outer Rim som en fri handels-zone. I 19 BBY, blev Outer Rim-belejringerne de sidste kampe i Klon Krigene. Øjeblikkelig efter formationen af Imperiet, blev tre sendinger stormtroopers avlet i Outer Rim. Meget af Outer Rim blev styrket under Oversector Outer. På grund af dets afstand til kerne planeterne, var regionen hjemsted for mange af Oprørsalliancens støtter. Imperiet's Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin fik tildelt den svære opgave at holde orden i Outer Rim. Handelssprog var normalt i Outer Rim. Oversectors *Bright Jewel Oversector (også i Mid Rim) *Oversector Outer *Quelii Oversector *Twelfth Sector Sectors *77 Sectors *Ablajeck Sector *Ado Sector *Airam Sector *Albarrio Sector *Albanin Sector *Allied Tion Sector *Almanian Sector *Anoat Sector *Ansuroer Sector *Antemeridian Sector *Anthos Sector *Aparo Sector *Astal Sector *Arkanis Sector *Atrivis Sector *Auril Sector *Bajic Sector *Belderone Sector *Bosph Sector *Braxant Sector *Cadavine Sector *Cademimu Sector *Calamari Sector *Calaron Sector *Cassander Sector *Catarlo Sector *Cegul Sector *Chorlian Sector *Clacis Sector *Colunda Sector *Cor'ric Sector *Corva Sector *Dail Sector *Dalonbian Sector *D'Astan Sector *Demetras Sector *Elrood Sector *Exarga Sector *Farstay Sector *Firrerre Sector *Fusai Sector *Galov Sector *Gardaji Sector *Gordian Reach Sector *Hadar Sector *Homon Sector *Ikenomin Sector *Indrexu Sector *Javin Sector *Jospro Sector *Kakani Sector *Kanz Sector *Kathol Sector *Keldrath Sector *Kibilini Sector *Kwymar Sector *Lahara Sector *Lambda Sector *Lol Sector *Mandalore Sector *Mayagil Sector *Meram Sector *Merel Sector *Meridian Sector *Moddell Sector *Morshdine Sector *Nembus Sector *Nilgaard Sector *Nuiri Sector *Obtrexta Sector *Ojoster Sector *Oplovis Sector *Oricho Sector *Parmel Sector *Parmic Sector *Perinn Sector *Phelleem Sector *Portmoak Sector *Quelii Sector *Quence Sector *Quess Sector *Questal Sector *Qiilura Sector *Raioballo Sector *Rseik Sector *Samix Sector *Sanbra Sector *Sarin Sector *Sepan Sector *Seswenna Sector *Shandola Sector *Shataum Sector *Shiwal Sector *Skine Sector *Sluis Sector *Spadja Sector *Spar Sector *Sugai Sector *Sujimis Sector *Sumitra Sector *Sulorine Sector også kendt som Suolriep Sector *Tadrin Sector *Tamarin Sector *Tarabba Sector *Tendrannan Sector *Tharin Sector *Thesme Sector *Thrasybule Sector *Thuris Sector *Tion Hegemony *Torch Sector *Tragan Sector *Trax Sector *Trilon Sector *Tungra Sector *Velcar Sector *Veragi Sector *Virgillian Sector *Vivenda Sector *Vorzyd Sector *Wyl Sector *Xappyh Sector *Yarith Sector *Yminis Sector Andre Regioner *Anx Space *The Centrality *Ciutric Hegemony *Cloak of the Sith *Cronese Mandate *Dead Zone *Greater Javin *Gree Enclave *Hutt Space (Also occupies Mid Rim) *Imperial Space *Iotran Expanse *Kadok Regions *Karstaxon Regions *Outer Zuma *Pacanth Reach *Pentastar Alignment *Periphery *Sith Space *Sullustan Space *Tion Hegemony *T2/5/Zero Quadrant Systemer *Aduba system *Akuria system *Alzoc system *Angor system *Annoo system *Anoth system *Antmuel system *Arbran system *Artus system *Atrig system *Aviles system *Bakura system *Bandomeer system *Beheboth system *Byss/Abyss system *Cantros system *Carosus system *Centares system *Chad system *Clantaano system *Codru system *Comra system *Cophrigin system *Crispin system *Crseih system *Delrakkin system *Drexel system *Dromund system *Drongar system *Elin Roe system *Engebo system *Felucia system *Gand system *Gorsh system *Gravan system *Handooine system *Helska system *Indu San system *Iskalon system *Iskallon system *Jabiim system *Jaguada system *K749 system *Kaelta system *Kalinda system *Kauron system *Kegan system *Laboi system *Lamaro system *Lan system *Lapez system *Lyran system *M2398 *Makem system *Malachor system *Malenstorr system *Mepha'as system *Mustafar system *Mygeeto system *Mylok system *Newland system *Nharl system *Opoku system *Pakuuni system *Patriim system *Phindar system *Qotile system også kendt som Quermian system *Rimma system *Roti-Ow system *Ryloth system *Sespe system *Socorro system *Sorotarr system *Sriluur system *Suurja system *Taris system *Taroon system *Taspir system *Tatoo system *Thalassian system *Toong'L system *Thousand Moons system *Trigalis system *Varonat system *Verkuyl system *Yablari system *Yartiv system *Zalor system *Zonju system Outer Rim Planeter *Acherin *Althir *Anemcoro *Apatros *Aquilaris *Aralia *Askaj *Axxila *Baltimn *Baroonda *Baros *Baskarn *Bellassa *Belthu *Berea *Breeka *Brintooin *Caaraz *Caarimon *Cholganna *D'vouran *Darkknell *Di'wor *Deralia *Dosuun *Draethos *Duunir *D'vouran *Edonaris *Elerion *Ennth *Er'Kit *Faldos *Farstine *Felacat *Galidraan *Gamandar *Gastrula *Gyndine *Hefi *Hirsi *Iego *Illarreen *Janguiren *Kabray *Kailion *Kamar *Kodai *Kowak *Krevas *Kushibah *Lobaoc *Lurr *Manda *Manpha *Maridun *Melida *Mirial *Molavar *Mon Gazza *Mossak *Omwat *Ord Cantrell *Ord Cestus *Ord Ibanna *Polus *Qexis *Rattatak *Rhen Var *Rinn *Rodis *Roon *Rordak *Ryoone *Saleucami *Serenno *Serphidi *Shadda-Bi-Boran *Shimia *Shola *Sleheyron *Sorjus *Sump *Syboona *Tammar *Tantra *Telfrey *Tiss'sharl *Vanquo *Ventooine *Weytta *Zaloriis *Zeffliffl Nebulae *Cauldron Nebula *Crombach Nebula *Cron Drift *Dreighton Nebula *Extrictarium Nebula *Marcellus Nebula *Metharian Nebula Territories *Moonflower Nebula *Phosphura Belt Nebula Stjerne klynger *Granita Cluster *Vallusk Cluster *Zenox Star Cluster Optrædender *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Prototypes'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''The Brink'' *''Means and Ends'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''In His Image'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *'' Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Command Decision'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' Kilder *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Category:Galaktiske Regioner Category:Outer Rim